Airless spray equipment includes the spray gun which has an orifice through which the liquid being sprayed, normally paint, is forced under high pressure. The spray gun further includes a trigger mechanism for initiating and terminating the spray operation. In view of the high pressure under which the liquid being sprayed exits the nozzle of the spray gun, the spray tip of the spray gun is provided with a guard to prevent contact with the spray pattern at close range, which contact could result in physical injury. The spray tip is normally designed so that the orifice at the nozzle end of the gun can be changed to vary the pattern of the spray and in many spray tip designs the orifice can also be rotated to reverse flow through the orifice for cleaning purposes. The components of the spray gun must be provided with sealing members such as "O" rings to maintain the components in a fluid tight relationship in order to avoid leakage of the high pressure fluid during operation of the gun.
During spraying operations it is often necessary to partially or completely disassemble the spray gun in order to change the orifice or to the rotate the spray guard to change the orientation of the spray pattern. The spray gun components are normally wrench tightened in order to obtain maximum compression sealing between the components and the sealing members. Consequently a substantial amount of time can be consumed in disassembling, either partially or completely, the spray gun to make the necessary changes and reassembling the components. In certain cases the components may not reseal properly and additional time must be utilized in reassembling the components to obtain the proper seal.